Una carta de cien años
by Vogue 'n Youth
Summary: Una carta que lleva todo lo que nuca se dijo en su momento, una carta que lleva cien años de sentimientos.


_Disclamer: Akuma no riddle y sus personajes no pertenecen_

* * *

 _Hola ¿Como estas?_

 _Con sinceridad espero que te encuentres bien, y ojalá esta carta de te llegue en el momento indicado._

 _Realmente es algo irónico, he vivido tantos años, vivido tantas experiencias y aprendido cosas nuevas como para que no sepa que decirte en este momento. Se supone que yo soy la sabia pero necesito a mi parte inteligente. Supongo que deberemos de seguir con lo tradicional y empezar desde el principio._

 _Todos teníamos un lugar al cual regresar después de perder, pero en el mio no me esperaba nadie, tampoco me esperaba algún pasatiempo o alguna sensación que me impulsará a seguir, solo una casa vacía con recuerdos que a cada segundo me ahogaban en ilusiones rotas. Desde hace años que perdí a mi familia y el amor nunca volvió a tocar a mi puerta con ramo de orquídeas en mano. Parecía un muerto viviente pero sin al apariencia física podrida, sino la emocional. Sin embargo, aunque lo pensé demasiadas veces, no me podía suicidar, algo me decía que tenía que esperar un poco más y aprovechar mi maldición para ser feliz, y así lo hice._

 _Deje de ganarme la vida arrebatando respiros y abrí una clínica de masajes y Yoga . Ahora ayudo a las personas a mantener cuerpos y mentes el equilibrio y a no perderse como yo lo hice por lustros. Todo iba muy bien, rápidamente me hice un nombre en la pequeña comunidad en la que se encontraba mi local y sin darme cuenta, encontré un pasatiempo que me llenaba de verdad. No lo pensé dos veces y con el dinero que gane, lo utilice para mejorar mi negocio y darle una mejor experiencia a las personas. Diario entraban gente de todo tipo, una verdadera experiencia de verdad._

 _Pasaron los años y todo iba muy bien. Ahora ¿Adivina a quiénes me encontré cruzando la puerta de local? Exacto, a una adolescente Hitsugi y una muy linda Chitaru. Cuando nos vimos automáticamente se instalo un ambiente incomodo, pero como mi trabajo es hacer que mi cliente sea quien sea, se siente a gusto, procure que no estuvieran tan tensas durante el proceso. Al terminar, se disculparon dejándome impactada pero a la vez agradecida, siempre hay que dar una segunda oportunidad. Luego de eso, Hitsugi me pidió si podía trabajar en mi negocio para ayudarme como lo que fuese, ell amiga que sabia mucho de Yoga ya que estaba estudiando y querían un trabajo de verano. Yo le dije que si, que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda._

 _Esas chicas me quitaron una enorme carga y más porque ambas eran disciplinadas con sus intereses. Una vez que acabo el verano, les ofrecí que siguieran con el trabajo, que yo ajustaria los horarios de acuerdo a los de ella y ambas me miraron con una ilusión muy grande e mientras Chitaru, quien por cierto ahora es instructora de Kendo en un Dojo Junto con Azuma – Esa es una historia que te contaré luego–._

 _Entre platicas con aquellas dos chicas me dijieron si yo no tenia a alguien especial en mi vida a lo cual no respondí claramente ya que desde hace décadas que nadie me llamaba la atención, a excepción de alguien que en ese momento no sabia absolutamente nada de él. Después de despedirlos me quede pensando en el tema y me decidí a buscar. Indague en Internet, pregunte a varias personas, investigue en bibliotecas hasta que al fin di con mi objetivo._

 _Pero otra vez me llene de dudas ¿Qué tal si me odiaba? Dudas y dudas que me llevaron a cerras mi negocio por una semana en la que, no disipe ninguna. Poco tiempo después logre pagar a otra personas a aparte de las chicas que diera masajes, necesitaba irme a una clase de retiro espiritual y despejarme, confiaba demasiado en Chitaru como para encargarle el local mientras yo no estaba. Y así comenzó mi viaje._

 _Estuve en varios lugares de Asía e incluso algunos de América, para regresar dos años después, justo en el aniversario de la clínica. Chitaru me fue a recoger al aeropuerto contándome con amabilidad todas las novedades que sucedieron en Japón. Me dijo que Hitsugi y su amiga, Ran, ya habían entrado a la universidad y que tuvo que contratar a otras dos personas que las suplantaran mientras ella no estuviese, también que mi antiguo empleado aun asegura ahí y que mi negocio lo perdió ventas sino que las aumento. Yo estaba más que feliz hasta que llego a la parte me dijo que toda la clase negra ya había sido localizada menos por alguien, aunque ya sabía su ubicación._

 _No dijimos nada más del temas hasta que llegamos al lugar, todo a oscuras y cuando encendí la luz, una nube de confeti me cubrió mientras se escucha a él sonido de unos espanta suegras y un gran «¡Sorpresa!» Toda la clase negra estaba ahí y aunque al principio tuve algo de desconfianza, poco a poco me di cuenta de que la amo tía habían madurado y cambiado, te impresionaron lo mucho que Takechi cambio. La celebración fue muy íntima y casi sin tomar alcohol. Cuando al fin la fiesta había llegado a su fin, todos se fueron dejándome un leve tiradero que me entretendría al día siguiente._

 _Cuando desperté no lo pensé ni dos veces para comer pluma, papel y plasmar todo los je sentía._

 _Porque en ese viaje me di cuenta ta de que todo el tiempo fuiste tu, me di cuenta de que el dolor que sentí en mi pecho cuando te explicaron no era solo por perder a una amiga, me di cuenta de que cuando mi corazón palpitaba desbocado era por imagina tomo seria volver a estar a tu lado. No lo pensé demasiado cuando descubrí me lo que sentía era amor, un amor como nunca antes arremetió contra mi. Porque, si. Ahora que estoy sin dudas, sin cadenas, sobria y más consciente que nunca te quiero decir: Te amo._

 _Y siempre te he amado desde tu forma de ser conmigo hasta la inteligencia que posees, esa inocencia que te hace querer describir más y esa delicadeza que siempre rodea tu ser, tu cabello, esa piel blanca y tersa que siempre quise cuidar, una personalidad fría pero agradable conmigo. Simplemente, me enamore de ti pero llegue tarde a darme cuenta._

 _Espero que aunque no correspondas mis sentimientos, al menos me vengas a visitar algún día._

 _Besos_

 _Suzu._

* * *

Era la quinta vez que Kouko, leía la carta después que arribo del aeropuerto. No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer pero era real, muy real. No espero más y casi gritando le ordenó al conductor del taxi que condujera lo más rápido que pudiera pues no tenía más tiempo que perder.

Cuando bajo del carro, vio hacia el frente observó con detenimiento, la estructura era mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero podrían hacer cele varios arreglos para que fuera más firme... Pero ella no solo vino a apreciar el local, vino a darle una respuesta a su carta, su carta que leyó más de cien veces desde que le recibió por primera vez.

Con duda, avanzó con pasos suaves y rápidos hasta que al fin, después de tanto soñar lo estaba frente a la puerta, esperando la nada y a la vez el todo. Su mano le temblaba y d duna manera sumamente lente toco con sus falanges el timbre esperando a que nadie saliera pero a ala vez que sí saliera.

Miro la puerta frente a ella con atención, con el sudor recorriéndole la frente, mariposas en el estómago y un nudo enorme en la garganta. Y todos sus sentidos la dejaron cuando escucho el crujir de la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella, acomodándose una bata de color rosa mientras daba un bostezo muy adorable antes de voltear a ver se quien se trataba el llamado a la puerta. Sus ojos de abrieron a más no poder y su corazón comenzó a latir, diastole y sístole se estaban volviendo locos y Suzu, lo sentía peor lo podía hacer nada.

¿Cuanto tiempo se estuvieron viendo a los ojos? Eso no importaba. Justo cuando Suzu abrió un poco su boca para hablar, el cerebro de Kouko máquina a mil por hora y a relanzó directamente a los labios de la peliazul donde esta la recibió gustosa.

Fue un beso torpe, si experiencia por parte d runa de ellas, pero a la vez cargado de emociones y sabor a agua salada.

Ese fue la respuesta definitiva de Kouko.

Ese beso expreso todo lo que Suzu no pudo en aquella carta de cien años...

~FIN~

* * *

 ** _Con este fic declaro mi vuelta a estas andadas de escribir fanfiction, y sobre todo al fandom de Akuma No Riddle, inaugurada._**

 ** _Se que muchos de ustedes de seguro me extrañaron aunque sea un poquito y de verdad lo aprecio demasiado. Como sabes y por si aun no, les recomiendo que vayan a leer "Ya regrese a casa baby" bien, yo tuve problemas tanto personales como tecnicos. Asi que de nueva cuenta les pido una disculpa._**

 ** _Nunca antes habia escrito algo de esta pareja así que se me hizo una buena opción para iniciar otra vez y tratar de revivir al Fandom. Se que mucho son lectores fantasma pero por favor les pido que dejen su Review y avisen que todavía seguimos vivos. Les pido otra disculpa si el One-shot tiene faltas de ortografía o algunas parte carecen de consicion y coherencia ya que todo lo escribir en un lapso de cinco horas porque mi Evernote empezo a fallar y carecía en su momento de inspiración._**

 _ **Por ultimo me gustaría que los demás escritores también subieran un Shot o nueva idea de fanfic para si demostrar actividad y no dejar que este fandom de su ultimo respiro.**_

 _ **Oh y por ultimo, para los fans del KorrAsami, estense pendientes de mi perfil ya que en estos días subiré un AU cond dicha pareja.**_

 ** _Ahora si, sin nada mas que anunciar..._**

 ** _Nos vemos hasta la siguiente, mameyes ~_**


End file.
